kahlafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Itera
Itera je trpaslice z oblasti Sotu, která nijak zvlášť nevynikala mezi svými soukmenovci, ale vždycky ji to táhlo do světa. Táhla ji zdravá zvědavost po rozšíření si obzorů, zjistit, že život nemusí být jen o horách a podzemí. Ve chvíli, kdy se odhodlala opustit svůj klan, odjížděl i její stýc Olaf. Stala se tak součástí jeho karavany. Je pravou trpaslicí se vším všudy, rezavé vlasy, malé podsadité postavy, snad jen ty vousy schází. Ke své rase možná neobvyklé, ale její um je především v kejklích a mastičkařině. Jak se později ukáže, bude to pro družinu velkým přínosem. Statistiky Vybavení 25 grošů a10 haléřů, 4 cennosti, 3 surovin) palcát, válečné kladivo, 20 kuliček do praku, tesák Obyčejné oblečení, křesadlo, měch na vodu a jídlo na 3 dny, kovová láhev, čutora s kouzelnou vodou, o které nevím, na kolik je ve skutečnosti kouzelná a co dělá, láhev s odebraným jedem od hada Co se nevyptám, to nevím aneb informací není nikdy dost -Narnuk- šaman- vládne počasí, zvěři, luku. Má 1 poskoka a 4 vlky. Uzavřela jsem s ním bratrskou dohodu o míru, pokud pojedeme přes jeho území- na stvrzení mi dal přívěšek. -přepadení v lese před vesnicí- až příště potkám toho zmalovaného velitele, poznám ho. Má k sobě 2 pomocníky(lidé) a 2 pomocníky(krolové). Všichni byli pomalovaní jako skřeti. Asi nebudou sami a bude jich víc- lapkové. -z hospody ve vesnici- otec Vojtylů, babka kořenářka, co Verunka a Matouš?-> už dobrý. A jak s trpaslíky? -> přestali se cosi bavit, že se nepohodli s novým starostou. -Olaf se vydal do lesa-sleduji ho: za mlýnem mizí v lese a jde kolem zřícené chaloupky. Pokračuje dál až dojde ke dřevěné starší chalupě a vejde tam. Sleduji oknem co se uvnitř děje. Je v ní stařena a dívka. Olaf si sundá kalhoty, ale stojí zády ke mně. Dostává mazání a odchází. Načape mě Mimlihir-paní z mohyl (zelená,modrá a tocha černé na oděvu)-asi Olafa zná, ale to je má domněnka -schůzka se starostou u něj doma- Fridolín Hízdo- otec starosty. U něj na večeři se dozvím následovné: v lese je minimum zvěře a ptáků. Je tam bílý ztrouchnivělý strom. Zároveň je tam i zlo- nemrtvá mohyla, skřeti, ale mají omezenou moc. S čarodějnicí jsou tam i jiné bytosti. Starostův syn byl jako dítě ztracený a vychovaný někým z lesa-> aktuálně je starostou- Gregor. Gregor je mi podezřelý a odhalím v něm náčelníka z přepadení v lese. Dozvím se o něj: projíždějící cestující dělají obchodní prostředníky mezi vesnicí a trpaslíky. Pak popisuje okolí a tlupy skřetů. Detailně popisuje jejich barvy a málem prozradí i jména jejich náčelníků. Pro dolní lesní tlupu je obvyklý jeden symbol-had- a toho má i on na tváři. Ti na severu se zase stahují směrem k vesnici, neb o něco dál na severu je povyk, který je k tomu nutí. Má u nohou velkého huňatého vlka (Mruk). Závěrem jsem mu udělala dvojkovou jizvu na jednání s trpaslicemi. Zlatý strážce na druhé straně řeky. Hierarchie rodiny: Fridolín (67) má děti: František (35) se ženou Johanou (37- z horního statku) mají dítě Markétu (20), prostřední dcera je provdaná a pryč, nejmladší je Gregro (25) na výpravě pro kalich a kladivo: na opuštěném stromě, ve kterém bydleli malí tvorové jsem našla malou kovovou vidlici, která má tupé hroty- netuším k čemu to slouží. Později ve městě, kde roste ze studny velmi starý a mohutný strom, narazíme na skřítka, který na něm žije. Když se ho zeptám, jestli neví, co by to mohlo být, tak se zaradoval, že to je jeho ladička a vzal si ji. Zároveň nám prozradil, že on i strom jsou smutní. On, protože je sám, bez svého druhu/klanu, neb všichni umřeli- prý díky němu. Umřeli neboť nějaký "archeolog" vypustil zlo. Dřív bydlel na tom stromě, kde jsem našla tu ladičku a ještě předtím k jeho klanu patřila i Mimlihir, ale ta je opustila. Kategorie:Trpaslíci Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu